This invention relates to an automatic processing machine for processing of photographic light-sensitive materials.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to an automatic procesing machine which performs developing processing of photographic light-sensitive materials automatically, while replenishing a replenisher processing solution to a starting processing solution filled in a processing tank.
For processing of photographic light-sensitive materials by means of an automatic procesing machine while replenishing a replenisher processing solution (hereinafter referred to merely as replenisher solution), two kinds of processing solutions of a starting processing solution (hereinafter referred to merely as starting solution) and a replenisher solution are generally employed. When processing is started for the first time by means of an automatic procesing machine which has been carried in and installed or when the processing solution in the processing tank has been discarded for some reason, the processing tank is first filled with a starting solution, then a predetermined amount of a replenisher solution corresponding to the amount of the light-sensitive materials processed is replenished, and a part of the fatigued processing solution in the processing tank is discharged out from the overflow discharging outlet.
The starting solution and the replenisher solution are generally prepared by use of tanks for preparation of processing solutions called as mixing tanks etc. by dissolving or diluting a kit of processing agents with water. However, use of tanks for preparation of processing solutions requires a space for its installment or a working space for performing dissolving working thus bringing about inconveniences in working in a narrow place such as a small scale photofinishing laboratory for color photography. For the purpose of obviating such tanks for preparation of processing solutions which dissolve or dilute replenisher solutions, there has been proposed, for example, with respect to the replenisher solution, the so-called automatic replenishing device, in which the replenisher solution is prepared in a replenisher tank for storing the replenisher solution or the processing agent kit and water from a water supplying tank in amounts necessary for replenishing once or several times are metered and mixed before replenishing. However, according to the latter technique, the device employed will become too large to be suitable for an automatic processing machine to be used for a small scale photofinishing laboratory of photography with a small amount of processings. Accordingly, the present inventors, concerning the former technique, have previously proposed a replenisher tank which has enabled simple and instantaneous preparation of a replenisher solution. The previously proposed technique is a replenisher tank in an automatic processing machine which can prepare not only the replenisher solution but also the starting solution.
The present inventors have continued the study about the previously proposed technique and consequently found that, in the case when a part or all of the processing agent kit comprises a liquid agent, some troubles will occur in injecting the processing agent kit comprising said liquid agent into the replenisher tank.
To describe in detail, the replenisher tank according to said previously proposed technique has two or more tanks juxtaposed, and in injecting successively respective part liquid agents constituting the developing agent kit into one of said replenisher tanks, said liquid agent may sometimes be splashed against the liquid surface in the replenisher tank to cause liquid scattering, which may in turn be introduced into another replenisher tank adjacent thereto. Also, when part liquid agents are poured into the tank while holding them together with the vessel therefor, the pouring mouth of the vessel is required to be slanted accurately toward the upper opening of the replenisher tank. However, depending on the developing agent kit employed, even one part liquid agent may be as much as 2 to 3 liters, weighing up to some kilograms. It is a very tedious work to maintain the part liquid agent with such volume and weight at the correct pouring position over the period until pouring is completed. And, unless an extreme attention is paid, the part liquid agent may sometimes be unexpectedly splashed out vigorously to be mixed into another adjacent replenisher tank.
Developing processing of a photographic light-sensitive material, particularly a light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material without washing with water, when it is a positive type (posi-type), may be constituted of, for example, the respective steps of color developing, bleach-fixing and waterless rinsing. If, for example, a part liquid agent of the bleach-fixing replenisher solution or the bleach-fixing replenishing agent kit during preparation happens to be introduced into the adjacent tank of a color developing replenisher tank, it will have marked influence on the photographic performance of the finished print. Accordingly, all of said color developing replenisher solution is required to be discarded, and also the bleach-fixing replenisher solution must be prepared again, because no prescribed concentration can be attained therein.
Thus, liquid scattering or vigorous splashing out of the tank during preparation of processing solutions has marked influences not only on photographic performances, but also considerably harmful influences on human bodies anc clothings.
To review now prior art examples, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 52742/1981, there has been known the method in which the lids of the vessels for parts liquid agents of respective developing agent kits are constructed so as to be broken by piercing with a sharp member such as a needle and the like and said vessels are placed to stand toward the sharp member such as needle and the like provided in the replenisher tank. However, it is very difficult to perform the operation of placing the vessel upright upside down so that the breakable lid may be pierced with a sharp member such as a needle and the like when said vessel contains a part liquid agent having a great volume and weight. It is also disadvantageous in aspect of production cost to mount such a breakable lid for each vessel.